Cold
by Katie Katherine
Summary: After the Death Song of Uther Pendragon. Merlin gets a cold. What will happen? Will Arthur have to put up with George?


_**Cold**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is after The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. What if Merlin's cold finally caught up with him?**

One rainy and cold night after what happened with Uther, Merlin woke up in the middle of the night feeling ill. Merlin felt a tickle in his throat and then started coughing. For a few minutes, Merlin coughed. When it was done, he felt breathless. Merlin felt dehydrated so he tried to grab the cup of water that was on his night table. Merlin accidently pushed the cup off the table. Merlin groaned and sat up. As he sat up, he felt very dizzy. Merlin slowly stood up and went down stairs. He saw a bucket of water. He grabbed one of the cups and got some water. He drank what he could. Gaius heard him and woke up. He got out of bed and went to Merlin.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Gaius asked.

"I don't feel good. I accidently dropped my cup of water on the floor in my room." Merlin panted. Gaius put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"You won't be going to work in the morning. You have a high fever. Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm so thirsty"

"I'll get you a cup of water but first you need to lie down and tell me how you feel."

Merlin nodded. Gaius helped Merlin walk to his room. He helped Merlin sit down on his bed. Merlin moaned and laid down on his side.

"How do you feel?" Gaius wondered.

"Horrible. I was coughing earlier. I had a dizzy spell when I sat up." Merlin replied.

"You have a bad cold. You need plenty of rest. Try to sleep."

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure. I'll go get it. I'll also get something to help you recover."

"Ok."

"You sound hoarse."

"It hurts to talk."

Gaius went to get Merlin some medicine and water. He went back into Merlin's room and saw that Merlin was coughing again. Gaius put the cup of water and medicine down on the night table and the helped Merlin sit up. When Merlin stopped coughing he groaned.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit." Merlin groaned. Gaius went to get an empty bucket. He found one and put it under Merlin's head. Merlin vomited for several minutes. Between heaves, Merlin panted and gasped in pain. When he was done vomiting, he laid back down.

"I'll go get a couple blankets and pillows after you drink the water and medicines." Gaius sighed. Gaius helped Merlin sit up a bit. He gave Merlin the medicines first. Merlin groaned in disgust. When he finished, Gaius gave him the water. Then he went to get a couple of pillows and blankets. He put the pillows and blankets down on the bed. He took the pillows and put them behind Merlin's back to help propped him up. Then he took the blankets and covered Merlin up. "You should go to sleep."

"I'm so hot." Merlin rasped.

"I know but if you don't sleep, you'll get worse."

"Ok. I'll try."

"In the morning, I need to get some herbs to make herbal teas to help you recover."

"I wish, this didn't happen."

"It's not your fault. Now sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. When he was asleep, Gaius took the cup of water and put it on the night table. That morning, Arthur woke up but didn't see Merlin.

"Where is that idiot?" Arthur shouted. Arthur got out of bed. "I'm going to kill him. I was supposed to be awake 3 hours ago."

"Arthur, don't be too hard on him. Maybe Gaius needed his help. Gaius did say that Merlin was in a bit of a shock about what your father did to him." Gwen explained.

"Maybe. He most likely went to the tavern again."

Then Arthur went to Merlin's chamber. When he went into the main room no one was there. Arthur went into Merlin's room.

"Merlin, get your lazy back side out here." Arthur angrily ordered. Then he saw Merlin in his bed sleeping. Sweat covered his face. There was a cloth on his forehead. Merlin had heard Arthur shouting and had started waking up. Merlin opened his eyes and groaned. He saw Arthur and sighed.

"Get out of my room. I'm trying to sleep, Arthur." Merlin sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your wish came true. I have a bad cold. Now get out before I make you sick."

"Fine."

SO Arthur went out. Then Gaius came in.

"Sire, why are you here?" Gaius wondered.

"Merlin didn't show up for work." Arthur replied.

"I'm afraid he won't show up for work for about a week. He's got a bad cold. "

"He also has a bad attitude."

"He will for a few days. It's amazing that he's lasted this long without a cold."

"What do you mean?"

"He has been helping me for the past few weeks, treating several illnesses. He's very lucky. Please try not to bother him. He needs all his rest and strength. It would be nice though if you had the kitchens prepare a warm meal for him."

"I'll see what I can do."

Then Arthur left. Gaius went to work making herbal teas. About a half an hour later, a servant came in with Merlin's breakfast.

"The king told me to give you his servant's meal." The servant said.

"I'll take it." Gaius replied. So Gaius took the tray of food and went to give Merlin his breakfast. He went in and saw that Merlin was awake. He put the tray of food on Merlin's lap. "Eat. You need it." Merlin nodded and ate. Then Gaius went back out. He finished making Merlin's herbal tea and went to give it to Merlin. He went and saw Merlin eating. "Here's your tea. You need to drink all of it before it gets cold."

"I will." Merlin croaked. Then Gaius left.

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile, Arthur was having to put up with George.

"You know, Sire, a king's servant is supposed to be immune to all illnesses. He shouldn't even being working for the court physician or living with him. Merlin is a very foolish servant." George explained.

"Merlin may be the king's servant and Gaius' apprentice but he is also Gaius' ward. That is how Merlin's mother Hunith wanted it." Gwen answered.

"Serving the king is more important than serving a physician."

"Both jobs are equal. Everyone has important jobs and you will be without one if you don't stop. Now that's an order."

"Yes, my lady. But I was talking to the King."

"And I agree with Guinevere. Merlin has two jobs that are equally important. Now stop this before I have you executed." Arthur replied.

"Yes, Sire."

"Now leave."

SO George left.

LINEBREAK

It was noon. Merlin was asleep but it wasn't peaceful. His fever was worse and he was struggling to breathe. Gaius was tending to his fever. Merlin kept coughing as his fever got worse. When Merlin was awake, he was very weak and tired.

"Gaius, when will I get better?" Merlin moaned.

"Soon. I'll go get you some tea. You look like you need it." Gaius answered.

"Thanks. I'll try to get some rest."

Merlin rolled onto his side and Gaius went to get Merlin's tea. When Gaius came back in, he help Merlin sit up enough to drink his tea. He helped Merlin drink his tea. For the next couple of hours, Merlin drank his tea. When he was done, he went to sleep. Gaius took care of the empty cup. Then Arthur came in.

"How is he?" Arthur wondered.

"Not good. He's much worse. He's sleeping right now. I've tried all I can but he's still sick." Gaius sighed.

"Tell me when he gets better."

"I will, Sire."

Then Arthur left. Gaius was making medicines to help Merlin recover, when he came up with an idea. He took a few herbs and put them in a bowl of hot water. Then he went into Merlin's room and put them on Merlin's desk. He used a healing spell to help Merlin feel better. That night, Merlin woke up feeling just as miserable. Gaius was in a chair next to his bed sleeping.

"Gaius?" Merlin whispered. Gaius woke up and looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, what do you want?" Gaius asked.

"Just some water. Then you should go get some rest."

"I will, my boy."

Gaius gave Merlin a cup of water. Merlin drank what he could. For the next day, Merlin started to get better. Gaius knew that what he had done, was helping Merlin. Merlin was able to stay awake longer each time he woke up. It was evening, when Merlin woke up feeling hungry.

"Gaius, can I have something to eat?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Gaius replied. Gaius got Merlin his dinner. He went back in and gave Merlin his bowl of soup. Merlin ate half of the soup before feeling tired. He put the bowl on the night table and went to sleep. For the next couple of days, Merlin got better. It was morning, Merlin was still sleeping. Arthur came in. He went into Merlin's room and saw Gaius checking Merlin over.

"How is he?" Arthur wondered.

"Much better. He's still a bit tired but that's expected. He'll be able to go back to work in a few days. I want to watch him to make sure he get rest and that the cold stays away. It really knocked him down." Gaius replied.

"Ok."

Then Merlin moaned and woke up. He rolled onto his back and saw Arthur.

"Hey, prat." Merlin greeted.

"Hey, idiot. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"Better. Soon I'll come back to work."

"Get some rest."

Merlin nodded and rolled back onto his side. For the next few days, Merlin got the rest that he could. The day he went back to work, he saw George.

"Hey, George, Arthur told me what you had said about me." Merlin said.

"Yes, well, the king wasn't happy." George replied before going into a coughing fit. Merlin tried not to laugh.

"Come on. I think it's you go see Gaius."

So they went to see Gaius. Arthur and Gwen were there. Gaius checked George over.

"You have a cold, George." Gaius sighed.

"I can't have a cold, I have work to do." George answered.

"What was that you were saying about how the king's servant must be immune to all illnesses?" Merlin wondered.

"And how if the king's servant got ill, he should be fired?" Arthur continued.

"And how serving the king is very important?" Gwen finished. George's face turned red and everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
